


the pros and cons of twitter

by zukka (jercys)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twitter, Badass Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Secret Relationship, Trans Zuko (Avatar), also this might suck lol youve been warned, anyways ig ill add tags as i go, basically a twitter au, bc i love her sm, but like its an accident, no beta we die like jet, pls i love that tag, they didnt mean to theyre just dumb gays ok, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercys/pseuds/zukka
Summary: In which Zuko is a famous actor and Sokka is a comedian. Sokka is on tour for his Netflix Comedy Special "It's Pronounced With an Okka," and Zuko misses him. Deciding to watch the special on Netflix leads to him livetweeting it.The only problem? The internet doesn't even know they know each other, much less that they're together.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 151
Kudos: 1102





	1. zuko alone :(

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reddie Rights!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803767) by [Srcbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srcbabies/pseuds/Srcbabies). 
  * Inspired by [and i know you know that you're my soulmate and all that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014684) by [deathstranded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstranded/pseuds/deathstranded). 



> hi guys! i'd like to say ty for clicking on this! i hope u enjoy :)  
> i apologize in advance if the formatting is a lil weird tho (still getting used to ao3 my b)  
> anyways happy reading!

It had started because Sokka was on tour. Zuko was bored, there was nothing (no one) to do. He queued up Netflix before realizing he had nothing to watch. He had just finished binging Criminal Minds, and was being indecisive on starting a new show. What better way to decide than a tweet?

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

I’m bored what’s good on netflix

20 mins ago 40k likes 5.6k retweets 34k replies

**blue spirit stan** @ _bluesspirits_

tatbilb just came out pls watch!!!!

4 mins ago 7 likes 2 retweets

**ELLY BABEYY** @ _smellyelly_

SOKKA QANIKS NETFILX SPECIAL “ITS PRONOUNCED WITH AN OKKA” PLEAS

EPS FE PLEADE PRLADR PLEASE PELADE 

10 mins ago 2.1k likes 780 retweets 39 replies

**ill cut u** ✓ @ _maisato_

bitch if u don’t watch my new movie

5 mins ago 1.8k likes 830 retweets 437 replies

**show 34,286 more replies**

  
  


“Oh, there was an idea,” Zuko thought. Watching Sokka’s new Netflix Special. When it had first come out, Zuko had made the two of them watch it together, despite Sokka’s embarrassed blush the whole time. 

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

about to watch @boomerangguy’s netflix special. will be livetweeting, stay tuned :)

18 mins ago 3.8k likes 357 retweets 336 replies

**show this thread**

Now of course Zuko loved and supported Sokka and wherever his work took him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss him desperately, especially on nights like these. At least if Zuko watched his special, he’d get to listen to him talk for an hour. Zuko and Sokka had met in highschool, and after a rough start, became best friends. They started dating in their second year of college. While all their friends knew about their relationship, they hadn’t come out to the public yet, wanting to keep their private life to themselves as best they could. 

  
  


**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

about to watch @boomerangguy’s netflix special. will be livetweeting, stay tuned :)

45 mins ago 20.3k likes 1.3k retweets 13.9k replies

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

wow…. so @boomerangguy really has the humor of a 12 year old

43 mins ago 19.8k likes 12.3k retweets 1.4k replies

**steven johnson** @ _steveslife_

H O L Y S H I T my mans started watching and WENT IN on him. rip sokka 

lives ig

38 mins ago 38 likes 5 retweets 

**baileyyyy** @ _bitchbailey_

GKJHFSDJKHFEWJKF WHAT IS THIS OMFG

29 mins ago 79 likes 27 retweets 2 replies

**megan loves zuko** @zukosbitch

GODDAMN HE RLLY TAGGED HIM IM DYINGGG

12 mins ago 597 likes 249 retweets 18 replies

** show 1,405 more replies **

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

so who’s gonna tell him that “that's right, i'm sokka / it's pronounced with an

"okka” / young ladies, i rocked ya” isn’t even a haiku

39 mins ago 18.4k likes 16.7k retweets 2.6k replies

**bluespirits bitch** @ _redspirits_

king ily but ur tearing this man to pieces wtf

27 mins ago 268 likes 79 retweets 2 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _boomerangguy_

god ur such a lit major

16 mins ago 8.7k likes 1.6k retweets 1k replies

**chelsea** @boomerangguysgirl

you tell him!!! what an asshole going around insulting you

8 mins ago 20 likes 3 retweets

**emily t** @ _etoziers_

IS EVERYONE SEEIGN THIS WTF HE REPLIEDD EYE

5 mins ago 394 likes 96 retweets 49 replies  
  


** show 997 more replies **

**kayla loves zuko** @ _zukhini_

SOMEONE please take this mans phone awayyy

12 mins ago 1.2k likes 645 retweets 49 replies

** show 2,632 more replies **

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

does @boomerangguy have any normal sized clothes?? istg this shirt is so small it

looks like its from the kids section

33 mins ago 12.7k likes 12.3k retweets 5.9k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _boomerangguy_

awwww baby! u like my muscles 

32 mins ago 9.8k likes 3.7k retweets 4.9k replies

**karla** @ _karlaaaaaa_

HOLY-

31 mins ago 746 likes 386 retweets 201 replies

**number 1 sokka stan** @ _sokkastann_

doesnt he have a gf???

28 mins ago 268 likes 197 retweets 74 replies

**kayla loves zuko** @ _zukhini_

technically he said “partner” in his special, we dont know if its a

girl or guy :)

17 mins ago 69 likes 4 retweets

** show 4,927 more replies **

**riley qanik** @ _meatandsarcasm_

honestly this is so disrespectful and unprofessional!! why is he getting away

with it because hes rich and an actor!!! hold ur faves accountable please god

4 mins ago 320 likes 287 retweets 59 replies

**bluespirits bitch** @ _redspirits_

dude,,,,,, its a joke

3 mins ago 2 likes

** show 5,902 more replies **

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

psa: @boomerangguy isn’t funny

12 mins ago 2.6k likes 789 retweets 1.9k replies

**im baby** @ _suiteharts_

this one is just mean dude :(

5 mins ago 176 likes 149 retweets 29 replies

** show 1,932 more replies **

**zukooooo** @ _zuzumybby_

MAN WTF IS GOING ON

29 mins ago 354 likes 260 retweets 12 replies

**charlie** @ _charlieschocolateee_

so was anyone gonna tell me zuko sozin and sokka qanik are fighting on twitter, or was i

supposed to figure it out by seeing it on the tl myself

9 mins ago 197 likes 87 retweets 38 replies

** show 13,108 more replies **

Zuko didn’t think much of the tweets as he wrote them, and slipped into unconsciousness listening to Sokka’s voice. It was only when he woke up did he realize how viral the tweets had gone. And apparently, people didn’t know he and Sokka actually knew each other, much less that they were dating.

  
  



	2. call out tweets are our love language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka are dumb gays. that's it. that's the chater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i hope u guys like this chapter! im actually having a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would so!!! yeah! lmk what u guys think pls

Zuko hadn’t been checking his twitter notifications that night, but if he had, he would’ve seen his boyfriend’s replies to his tweets (the perks of having tweet notifications on for your boyfriend). Some may call him a sap, but Zuko loved the soft look and blush that appeared on Sokka’s face whenever he heard the *ping* indicating Zuko got a notification, immediately after he tweeted.

To say he was surprised to find out what his fans were freaking out about was to say the least. He woke up to a barrage of retweets, likes, and replies, and was #4 on the trending page.

“Oops,” he thought, belatedly. “Oh well, hindsight is 20/20.”

**suki ito** ✓ @ _ kyoshiwarrior _

hi @bluespirit…. wtf dude im just so confused

23 mins ago 1.6k likes 954 retweets 530 replies

**steph** @ _ stephaniebabie _

...why did I wake up to see two grown ass men fighting on my tl 

19 mins ago 1.2k likes 973 retweets 231 replies

**lily r** @ _ richardsslilyy _

@kataraqanik what do u think about zuko sozin going in on sokka’s netflix special? ….seems

like an asshole move to me

13 mins ago 2.6k likes 1.7k retweets 965 replies

**katara** ✓ @ _ kataraqanik _

hes right and he should say it. sokka has the humor of a teenager

7 mins ago 8.7k likes 3.6k retweets 358 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

it rlly be ya own sister :((((

3 mins ago 1.3k likes 843 retweets 184 replies

** show 963 more replies**

  
  


**the gaang & friends**

**badass fan:** can SOMEONE please explain to me wtf is going on on zukos twt

**badass fan:** bwhy is he trending?????

**sugar queen:** no one knows lol

**sugar queen:** im just rollin with it

**melonlord:** did they finally come out???

**knife bitch:** no they didnt theyre just stupid lol

**circus freak:** honestly…. does anyone ever know whats going on with zuko ever

**sparky:** heyyy come on dont bully me

**sparky:** just been missing my bf and suddenly everyones attacking me :(

**snoozles:** awww baby i miss u too

**sugar queen:** and u say me and aang are “oogie” just look at u guys

Zuko was about to respond to the group chat, when his phone started ringing. He answered it, and Sokka immediately started talking.

“Soooo, you wanna explain why you were dragging me on twitter, baby?”

“No. I don’t wanna talk about it,” he huffed. “How was your show, asshole.”

“Well, it was actually going amazingly, then when I got off stage Brian asked me why my boyfriend was publicly insulting me, on twitter of all places! Imagine my surprise to see my Zuko telling me I had the humor of a child! I was in shock, how could my own boyfriend betray me like that” Sokka lamented.

“I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too, baby”

“Why are you even up this late? It’s what, 2 am there? You should go to sleep, love” 

“But Zukooooo,” Sokka drew his name out, “I wanna talk to youuuuu.”

“But Sokkaaaaa,” Zuko copied, “you need your sleep.”

Sokka sighed, before perking up again and saying, “can you tell me about your day? I wanna fall asleep to your voice, baby, you know I love that.”

Zuko flushed. Even years later, Sokka could bring color to his face with the simplest of phrases. “Okay fine. Well, I woke up, went on a run, then I made some pancakes for breakfast. Not as good as yours obviously.”

“Obviously,” Sokka echoed.

“Then I cleaned the house a bit, did some laundry, then I had lunch with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.”

“And how was Azula doing?” Sokka questioned.

“Much better now that  _ Ozai _ is in prison. She seems to be loving being the CEO, and she’s doing a great job at it, honestly.” 

“That's great baby, I'm glad she's doing better”

Zuko hummed in agreement. “After lunch, I had a meeting with Steve, and I was so tired after that I took a short nap. I was eating dinner and I wanted to watch something on Netflix, but I didn’t know what to watch so I asked twitter. And I was missing you already, so I watched your Netflix Special to hear your voice, and you know what happened from there.”

The line was quiet. Then, a soft snore. Sokka had fallen asleep. Zuko’s heart clenched, how was this man even real? He loved Sokka more than anything in the entire world, and as he listened to his breathing, he couldn’t have been happier.

Knowing Sokka was asleep, was something Zuko wanted to take advantage of. After whispering his “I love you’s” so Sokka wouldn’t wake up, he hung up the phone, and took to twitter. 

**zuko here** ✓ @ _ bluespirit _

fellas is it gay to love your boyfriend more than anything in the entire world?

36 mins ago 2.8k likes 1.7k retweets 1.2k replies

**katara’s mans** ✓ @ _ avataraang _

YES

18 mins ago 1.4k likes 521 retweets 149 replies

**SALLY** @ _ zukozukozuko _

HOW DO THEY KNOW EACH OTHER EYE

6 mins ago 372 likes 264 retweets 39 replies

**SALLY** @ _ zukozukozuko _

DOES THIS MEAN ZUKO MIGHT BE IN THE MOVIE VERSION OF ATLA

6 mins ago 497 likes 349 retweets 147 replies

** show 147 more replies**

**azula sozin** ✓ @ _ sozinofficial _

we get it zuko, you don’t have to broadcast it everywhere that ur gay

12 mins ago 1.1k likes 584 retweets 974 replies

**kayla** @ _ kaylaisabottom _

wow, homophobic much?

10 mins ago 739 likes 385 retweets 176 replies

**azula sozin** ✓ @ _ sozinofficial _

im literally a lesbian but ok

7 mins ago 1.3k likes 828 retweets 54 replies

** show 175 more replies**

**show 972 more replies**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments absolutely make my day!! ily guys  
> heres my [tumblr](https://jeansmoreau.tumblr.com)!


	3. sokka's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sokka takes his turn livetweeting zuko's movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like this! i cut this chapter in two bc i got too long but yeah! lmk what yall think :)

Sokka hated plane rides. You could say he was a bit of an anxious flyer. However, he was beyond excited to get home to his beloved boyfriend. Zuko. Sokka loved Zuko so much, and had honestly loved him since early highschool. Zuko, who just publicly tore him apart on twitter. 

Lightbulb moment.

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

zero retweets and i’ll livetweet one of zuko’s movies on the plane ride home

1 min ago 240 likes 56 retweets 38 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

this is payback bitch @bluespirit

1 min ago 138 likes 28 retweets 18 replies

** show 37 more replies**

After being disowned by Ozai at 15, Zuko went to live with his Uncle Iroh. Iroh urged Zuko to pursue something artistically creative as an outlet. Zuko started out as a theater performer, doing everything from Shakespeare to Love Amongst Dragons (his secret favorite play). As he got better and better at the acting part, he graduated to movies. He’d been in anything from action, to horror, to drama, to comedy. 

His first movie was a rom com, and Sokka loved it. Zuko was embarrassed watching himself act, and was especially embarrassed watching this movie. The movie was called _With Sugar Please_ , and Zuko played a suave businessman, who fell for a barista at his regular coffeeshop place, after running into her many times. It was Sokka’s absolute favorite for one reason, and one reason only. The actress that played the love interest was Mai, someone he actually felt comfortable around. That meant the camera, and therefore Sokka, got to see open, trusting, blushy Zuko, which was Sokka’s favorite side of Zuko. Of course, his gorgeous arms and abs weren’t terrible either. 

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

watching  _ with sugar please _ , and can i just say zuko sozin has aged like fine wine

34 mins ago 12.7k likes 9.7k retweets 3.4k replies

**bella** @isabellamons

S I R

29 mins ago 250 likes 176 retweets 2 replies

** show 3,421 more replies**

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

woahhhhh that shower scene 🙈🙈🙈i didn’t know i was on pornhub rn #twink

29 mins ago 19.7k likes 8.7k retweets 7.9k replies

**sokka’s bitch** @ _ boomerangbitchh _

NO WAY HE JUST TWEETED THAT UHHHH SIR PLEASE

19 mins ago 1.8k likes 1.3k retweets 298 replies

**zuko can rail me** @ _ orangespirit _

KJSHFSDKJHFWKJSDHSKJFH WHAT THE FUCKKJODSUFGHKJBK

12 mins ago 448 liked 396 retweets 187 replies

**emma bemma fo femma** @ _ periwink _ s

mr qanik u literally have an so……. what is this #thirsty

7 mins ago 583 likes 257 retweets 264 replies

** show 7,938 more replies**

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

damn……. @bluespirit is rlly the shortest person in this entire movie

14 mins ago 27.8k likes 12.4k retweets 9.3k replies

**SHERRY** @ _ sherryspirits _

GODDAMN HE FUCKING WENT INNNN

8 mins ago 1.1k likes 276 retweets 48 replies

**sarah w** @ _ sarahwhite _

HELL YES KING DRAG HIS UGLY ASS

7 mins ago 986 likes 348 retweets 4.7k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

…… no one said ugly 

4 mins ago 13.6k likes 9.6k retweets 3.9k replies

** show 4,739 more replies**

** show 9,342 more replies**

**the gaang & friends**

**knife bitch:** sokka and zuko are trending on twitter again

**knife bitch:** what did yall do this time

**badass fan:** sokka’s livetweeting zuko’s movies

**knife bitch:** i would like to leave this friend group

**circus freak:** noooo i’d miss u too much

**twinkletoes:** yeah mai you cant leaveeeee were a family ur stuck with us now

**knife bitch:** ugh fine

**circus freak:** id like u all to know shes blushing rn

**knife bitch:** I AM NOT

  
  


**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

damn……. @bluespirit is rlly the shortest person in this entire movie

47 mins ago 47.8k likes 29.4k retweets 19.3k replies

**zuko here** ✓ @ _ bluespirit _

FUCKING 5’8 IS AVERAGE U ASSHOLE FUCK YOU

38 mins ago 24.6k likes 19.5k retweets 14.3k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

fuck me urself u coward ;)

32 mins ago 23.8k likes 18.7k retweets 12.6k replies

**zuko here** ✓ @ _ bluespirit _

ur such a dick

28 mins ago 14.6k likes 3.4k retweets 9.8k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

god theres so many jokes i could make……

23 mins ago 19.7k likes 8.6k retweets 1.6k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

yeah baby, a dick ted to you 😘😘😘

19 mins ago 23.7k likes 13.7k retweets 5.6k replies

** show 9,832 more replies**

**sokka me in the face** @ _ bisokka _

I K NOW I DID N O T JUST READ THAT WITH MY OWN TWO

FUCKING EYES

27 mins ago 2.6k likes 2.4k retweets 476 replies

**sockks** @ _ itshellaweenbitches _

ARE U FORGETTING ABOUT YOUR LITERAL PARTNER,,,,,, SIR

18 mins ago 1.7k likes 865 retweets 176 replies

** show 12,629 more replies**

**show 14,329 more replies**

**the gaang & friends:**

**sugar queen:** @sparky @snoozles I GET THAT THIS IS UR FOREPLAY BUT GFDI GET IT OFF MY TIMELINE

**sugar queen:** this is something i DO NOT want to see!!!! LIKE JFC JUST TEXT EACH OHTER

**sparky:** i can explain……

**sparky:** no i cant

  
  


**bobbie** @ _ bobbieheads _

HI WTF WHY IS SOKKA QANIK FLIRTING WITH ZUKO SOZIN ON TWITTER AMERICA

EXPLAIN

56 mins ago 395 likes 285 retweets 34 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

easy. bc hes hot and fun to rile up

3 mins ago 876 likes 348 retweets 29 replies

** show 33 more replies**

**dylan** @ _ dylansmilford _

thank u @boomerangguy for tearing apart zuko’s awful acting

27 mins ago 297 likes 145 retweets 87 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

i would not categorize his acting as awful, but to each their own ig

21 mins ago 1.3k likes 786 retweets 56 replies

**dylan** @ _ dylansmilford _

_ this tweet has been deleted for violating community guidelines  _

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

you can not like his acting, but that’s DEFINITELY not an excuse to be

transphobic my man

13 mins ago 14.6k likes 12.7k retweets 39 replies

** show 38 more replies**

** show 54 more replies**

** show 86 more replies**

**isa** @ _ isabellali _

is anyone seeing this???? SOKKA DEFENDING ZUKO??? WHY DO I KINDA SHIP IT

8 mins ago 470 likes 283 retweets 175 replies

**kai** @ _ joneskai _

ZUKKA NATION???

7 mins ago 376 likes 309 retweets 57 replies

**zuko my bby** @zukosponytail

ARE PEOPLE FORGETTING THAT ZUKO LITERALLY HAS A BF AND SOKKA HAS A

PARTNER

5 mins 186 likes 78 retweets 19 replies

** show 173 more replies**

The second Sokka opened the door to their shared apartment, Zuko was off the couch, and leaping into his boyfriend's arms. One of the perks of being short was Sokka could pick him up whenever he wanted. After a quick trip to the bedroom, and a shower, they were cuddled up underneath pounds of blankets, watching Netflix, when Zuko pulled out his phone. 

  
  


**zuko here** ✓ @ _ bluespirit _

hi bitch @boomerangguy

1 min ago 340 likes 156 retweets 78 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

asshole

1 min ago 280 likes 176 retweets 34 replies

** show 77 more replies**

As they drifted into unconsciousness, legs tangled together, both men couldn’t believe how lucky and in love they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill love u forever for kudos and comments!!!!


	4. wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mai and ty lee are getting married!!! this should be all about them!! but stan twitter has other ideas :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! sorry this took so long ive been rlly busy w school but heres the next chapter!!  
> pls lmk what yall think!

**ill cut u** ✓ @ _maisato_

wedding of the year is soon bitches. may 28. 7 days. mark it on ur calendars.

48 mins ago 59.8k likes 34.2k retweets 29.7k replies

**ty lee sato** @ _maisatoswife_

preemptively changed my twitter handle :) love u baby

47 mins ago 13.4k likes 8.4k retweets 1.5k replies

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

i still cant believe my two best friends are getting married! love u guys to pieces

45 mins ago 23.7k likes 12.5k retweets 2.3k replies

**azula** **sozin** ✓ @ _sozinofficial_

congrats guys! im so happy for you! 

37 mins ago 18.6k likes 7.9k retweets 1.3k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _boomerangguy_

im so excited for the wedding!! you guys are perfect for each other, sending love!!

34 mins ago 20.4k likes 5.6k retweets 976 replies

**katara’s mans** ✓ @ _avataraang_

like i said before, we’re so happy to have you in the family, and katara and i are looking

forward to the wedding!

28 mins ago 16.7k likes 3.4k retweets 587 replies

**f👀t** ✓ @ _tophrocks_

congrats guys!!

20 mins ago 18.5k likes 6.3k retweets 1.4k replies

**suki ito** ✓ @ _kyoshiwarrior_

congrats to the lovely couple! love u

17 mins ago 17.6k likes 5.6k retweets 960 replies

**show 29,721 more replies**

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

SO WHO WAS GONNA TELL ME SOKKA AND ZUKO ARE BOTH GOING TO @maisaito’s WEDDING OMFG #ZUKKANATION

29 mins ago 1.6k likes 1.3k retweets 974 replies

**MIA** @ _bitchesbewildin_

WAIT DO YOU THINK THIS MEANS THEY KNOW EACH OTHER IRL??? #ZUKKANATION

26 mins ago 937 likes 461 retweets 287 replies

**sokka simp** 🤡 @zukkanationbaby

THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY THE FUCK AM I SO OBSESSED WITH THESE TWO

MEN INTERACTING ON MY TL 😩😍😍 #plssendhelp

21 mins ago 1.1k likes 743 retweets 349 replies

**show 972 more replies**

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

i KNOW there’s no way yall are shipping zuko and sokka when they both have long term relationships……….

27 mins ago 1.2k likes 734 retweets 284 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

just @ me next time sweaty :) #whyusoobsessedwme

19 mins ago 1.3k likes 289 retweets 98 replies

**show 283 more replies**

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

fine @ _sokkasnumberonefan_ why there is NO WAY zuko and sokka are together & u shouldnt ship them: a thread

18 mins ago 4.5k likes 1.8k retweets 2.8k replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

Sokka has a long term partner, and they’re LITERALLY all he talks about. just LOOK at

his mf special. he's so in love

17 mins ago 3.4k likes 765 retweets 297 replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

Zuko also has a boyfriend. 

[screenshot of zuko’s _fellas is it gay to love your boyfriend more than anything in the_

 _entire world?_ tweet]

15 mins ago 3.2k likes 560 retweets 265 replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

Sokka hasn’t confirmed his sexuality so we don't even know if he likes guys

14 mins ago 2.8k likes 521 retweets 230 replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

Its kinda weird to ship people irl…

12 mins ago 2.2k likes 348 retweets 198 replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

Yall are condoning cheating in a long term relationship…. which is just so shitty

11 mins ago 1.8k likes 376 retweets 209 replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

Adding onto that, I seriously doubt either of them would cheat they love their s/o too

much

10 mins ago 1.4k likes 278 retweets 156 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

ok but consider this: no 😍

7 mins ago 1.1k likes 185 retweets 79 replies

**show 2,810 more replies**

  
  


**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

@darlingdanny zukka conspiracy theory: a thread

15 mins ago 5.6k likes 3.3k retweets 2.7k replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

disclaimer: im in no way suggesting they fucking but uhh… t h e y f u c k i n g or sumn👀

14 mins ago 5.9k likes 4.5k retweets 589 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

its about the constant flirting 

13 mins ago 4.5k likes 2.7k retweets 462 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

theyre so! mf! comfortable! around! each! other!

12 mins ago 3.2k likes 1.6k retweets 329 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

the softeTM interactions…. ouchie my heart hurts

11 mins ago 2.2k likes 967 retweets 285 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

their convos are insulting each other,,, but neither ever seems mad

10 mins ago 2.3k likes 1.1k retweets 245 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

they’re attending mai sato’s wedding together,,,,, thats all i need to say 👀👀👀👀

9 mins ago 1.7k likes 978 retweets 212 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

sokka LIITERALLY has no filter around zuko… “fuck me urself u coward ;)” NEED I SAY

MORE?????

8 mins ago 2.2k likes 1.3k retweets 367 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

sokka defendinig zuko & his acting :O heart go brrr

6 mins ago 1.7k likes 1.0k retweets 298 replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

no caption needed. 

[screenshot of sokka’s _yeah baby, a dick ted to you_ 😘😘😘tweet]

4 mins ago 1.6k likes 867 retweets 264 reples

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

……………….they gotta be fuckin

3 mins ago 750 likes 328 retweets 127 replies

**< 3** @ _darlingdanny_

oh hunny… u reachin

1 min ago 386 likes 196 retweets 98 replies

** show 4,691 more replies**

  
  


Zuko and Sokka originally hadn’t told their fans about their relationship because they wanted to keep it out of the public eye and have some privacy at the beginning of their careers, but as time went on, they forgot they weren’t out. Besides, they didn’t want everyone making a big deal out of it; they just wanted each other. They had been fortunate enough to avoid any compromising paparazzi photos, but that was just luck. 

As the sun filtered through the curtains, Zuko blinked back the sleep from his eyes, and smiled softly at the sight in front of him. Sokka had wrapped his obscenely long arms around Zuko’s middle, and pressed his face flush against his chest. Zuko carefully wiggled out of his boyfriend’s hold, and went to make breakfast for the two of them before they headed off to the airport for his best friends’ wedding.

Sokka hated flying, that was a widely known fact. However, he loved Zuko, and even if he didn’t admit it, he also loved Mai and Ty Lee. This was the only reason that he, despite being on a plane less than 48 hours before, was on a 6 hour flight to Kauai for their wedding. The upside to flying with Zuko was that he got to squeeze his hand (probably way tighter than comfortable) during takeoff and landing, and got to snuggle up into his side when the turbulence got too bad. After takeoff, Zuko started some random movie on his screen, while Sokka plugged his headphones into his phone, and shuffled his calming playlist. 

Closing his eyes and leaning into Zuko’s shoulder, Sokka fell asleep, their fingers intertwined in his lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii i hop e yall liked that! if u did (or didn't) feel free to leave a comment & ill love u forever!  
> heres my [tumblr](https://jeansmoreau.tumblr.com)!!


	5. twitter's suitehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for mai and ty lee's wedding! ft. sappy zuko, the gaang plus the girl gang, and everyone being done w sokka's shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!! im so sorry for this taking so long a lot have been happening in my personal life and im trying to write this to distract myself lol,,,,,, anw!!! i hope u guys like it!

The sun was setting as they stepped off the plane and into the muggy Hawaii air. The pinks, oranges, and yellows swirled together with the clouds, and the palm trees swayed in the slight breeze. Sokka pulled his hair out of his ponytail holder, letting it fall around his chin. They were both exhausted from the plane ride and the time change. They decided to head to their condo they were renting for the week.

Once they were settled in and unpacked, Sokka took to twitter once again. 

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

send movie recs for me and z to livetweet!!!

34 mins ago 19.7k likes 8.4k retweets 5.6k replies

**daisy** @ _maisatostan_

one of mais movies!!!!

31 mins ago 2.3k likes 1.9k retweets 187 replies 

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

HE SAID Z OMFG THE NICKNAMES IM PHOTOSYNTHESIZING

29 mins ago 3.7k likes 2.2k retweets 1.5k replies

**zuko can rail me** @ _orangespirit_

WATCH ZUKOS MOVIES OR YOUR STAND UP TOGETHER PLEASEEEE

18 mins ago 2.7k likes 1.5k retweets 497 replies

**show 5,639 more replies**

They ended up cuddled together on the couch with Mai’s newest movie playing on the screen. It’s an action flick, another spy movie, with Mai as the main character, and some actor names Haru as her love interest (despite her blatantly being a lesbian and in love with her best friend). 

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

z: if mai wasn’t getting married in two days i would marry her solely for her part in this movie

me: ur gay??

28 mins ago 24.5k likes 13.6k retweets 18.9k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _boomerangguy_

z: the way she looks in that outfit transcends sexuality

27 mins ago 21.6k likes 12.3k retweets 5.4k replies

**socks** ✓ @ _boomerangguy_

when z pays more attention to his ex in the movie than u who’s sitting right beside

him 👊😔

23 mins ago 19.5k likes 9.4k retweets 2.6k replies

**kai** @ _joneskai_

EYE GERKSHFKSJHFKSJDH THERES NO WAY THIS IS REAL LIFE

21 mins ago 2.8k likes 978 retweets 157 replies

**show 2,620 more replies**

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

whatever two can play at that game @kyoshiwarrior im bored

22 mins ago 17.6k likes 7.8k retweets 4.5k replies

**zuko here** ✓ @ _bluespirit_

no.

20 mins ago 12.4k likes 7.6k retweets 1.2k replies

**suki ito** ✓ @ _kyoshiwarrior_

no.

17 mins ago 8.9k likes 5.3k retweets 985 replies

**ill cut u** ✓ @ _maisato_

no.

16 mins ago 9.7k likes 4.3k retweets 840 replies

**katara** ✓ @ _kataraqanik_

no.

12 mins ago 3.4k likes 1.2k retweets 386 replies

**show 4,539 more replies**

  
  


After finishing the movie, they stumbled off to bed fingers interlocked, and breath intermingling. 

When their alarm blared to life the next morning, Zuko, ever the morning person, was already up and bustling around the kitchen. Smells of bacon and syrup filled Sokka’s nostrils and he sighed contently. He sat up, feeling his feet brush against the cool floor, before getting up and heading over to the kitchen. 

“Hey baby, whatcha makin?” he rasped, voice still scratchy with sleep. “Pancakes and bacon,” Zuko replied, and Sokka kissed the corner of his mouth in thanks.

“Gross! At least brush your teeth first, asshole,” Zuko grumbled, not at all actually mad.

After finishing breakfast and getting dressed, they headed out the door for Mai and Ty Lee’s wedding rehearsal. The rehearsal was a couple hours long, and surprisingly bearable. Sokka guessed it was easy to be excited when two of your best friends we’re getting married. 

After the rehearsal, the nine of them went out for dinner. They chose a small poke fish place right on the beach. The resort that the rest of their friends were staying at, Ember Island, was a thirty second walk away from the restaurant. Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee used to come here every summer for a month when they were teenagers, which is what made it so special to the four of them. The wedding was a good way to make newer, better, happier memories than the ones they made here as kids. 

When they had finished dinner, they made their way to the beach, and Zuko instantly spotted the beach volleyball court, nudging Mai with his shoulder and nodding his head in that direction. Ty Lee noticed and suddenly perked up even more (if that was even possible).

“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking,” she said, grinning wildly.

They split up into teams, Sokka sitting out, in favor of watching Zuko play instead, so they had two teams of four. None of them we’re really particularly good at beach volleyball, but they were all overly competitive, so Sokka thought it would be a good game anyways. 

After a couple games, it was starting to get dark, and everyone decided it was time to head out. Sokka and Zuko split from the group, having to walk a little bit farther to get to their condo. They walked holding hands in the middle of the street, gazing up at the stars instead of looking ahead. 

“I can’t believe how big the universe is,” Zuko stated, staring in awe at the vastness of the sky stretching above them, “Makes you feel quite small, doesn’t it?”

“Nah, not me, baby, you’re my whole universe. And you’re pretty short…..” Sokka responded with a smirk. 

“God, shut up, you asshole,” Zuko huffed trying to keep the smile off of his face. 

**zuko here** ✓ @ _ bluespirit _

yall wouldn’t BELIEVE how sappy sokka is irl….

15 mins ago 4.4k likes 2.8k retweets 2.2k replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

NO FUCKING WAYYYY

14 mins ago 459 likes 237 retweets 132 replies

**ty lee sato** @ _maisatoswife_

zuko rlly said “im boutta end this mans whole career”

12 mins ago 1.2k likes 937 retweets 490 replies

**socks** ✓ @ _boomerangguy_

only for youuuu ;)

9 mins ago 3.8k likes 2.5k retweets 1.9k replies

**kai** @ _joneskai_

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING IM GOING FERAL WHAT THE FUCJ’CDSK

9 mins ago 594 likes 479 retweets 486 replies

**show 1,937 more replies**

**show 2,193 more replies**

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. Ty lee was ecstatic, Mai was the same but trying very hard not to show it through her apathetic facade. Zuko knew her well though, and could easily see through the mask how excited she really was. Zuko was Mai’s best man, so the red accents on his black suit matched perfectly with the red flowers delicately clutched in Ty Lee’s grasp. Mai’s white skin tight dress was long sleeved and reached to the ground with a slit in the side, showing her bright red shoes. Ty Lee’s dress had a long train and an extravagant neckline. Her nails and lipstick matched the red theme, and took everyone’s breath away as she walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Hakoda, as she wasn’t in touch with her family anymore. Azula, in front of her, wore a completely red dress with a slit down the leg, and off the shoulder straps. 

Once they got to the altar, they said their vows, and were finally declared married. Zuko wiped tears from his eyes, and could see Azula subtly trying to do the same. She hardly ever showed it, but Zuko knew how much she really cared for their little group of four. 

After Mai and Ty Lee danced for a while, Mai left to go talk to Azula for a bit, and Zuko stepped in quickly, asking Ty Lee for a dance. They spun around each other in graceful circles, both taught ballroom dancing at a very young age. 

“So how does being a married woman feel?” Zuko asks.

“Oh, it’s just wonderful Zuzu,” she tells him, stealing Azula’s favorite nickname for him. “I have to ask, when are u gonna put a ring on that?” she questions, nodding her head towards Sokka, conversing animatedly with Suki in the corner. 

“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe at the end of this trip actually. I have a ring and everything. I guess I’m just nervous he won’t want to.”

“Zuko, don’t be stupid! Of course he’d say yes! Do you even see the way he looks at you?” Ty Lee enthuses.

Zuko just shrugs, and twirls her again in time with the music. 

“Care if I cut in here, Ms. Sato?” a new voice questions. Ty Lee giggles at Sokka using her new last name, and lets him grab Zuko’s hand as she wanders off to find Mai.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Sokka whispers against the top of Zuko’s head, “I’ve missed you all evening.”

Zuko flushes red, and buries his head into Sokka’s chest, “Stoooopppp,” he laments, cheeks still on fire. After the dance ends, they say goodbye to their friends, and Sokka drags him home giggling like teenagers the whole way.

**katara’s mans** ✓ @ _ avataraang _

u wish u were invited to the wedding of the century!!

[video of the wedding including the wedding party walking down the aisle, Mai and Ty Lee kissing, Mai’s speech, Ty Lee’s speech, Zuko’s speech, Azula’s speech, Mai and Ty Lee dancing, the dinner spread, Zuko and Ty Lee dancing, Zuko and Sokka dancing, Katara catching Ty Lee’s bouquet, Toph being way too drunk for her own good, Toph and Sokka dancing to some pop song completely off rhythm while Zuko and Suki die laughing in the background, Ty Lee giggling and pressing kiss after kiss to Mai’s lipstick stained face, and Mai dragging Ty Lee off to their hotel room, while Azula, Toph, Suki, and Katara laugh in the background]

2 hrs ago 108.3k likes 78.4k retweets 62.1k replies

**katara** ✓ @ _kataraqanik_

congrats mai and ty lee we love you so much!!!

2 hrs ago 56.2k likes 41.5k retweets 19.0k replies

**sokka me in the face** @ _bisokka_

ZUKO AND SOKKA DANCBGFSDIOGHDS GSDKJ OH MY GOS

1 hr ago 12.8k likes 9.7k retweets 5.4k replies

**u got it dud** @ _sokkasnumberonefan_

miss bisokka?? miss bisokka??? oh my fucking god she fuckin dead

52 mins ago 9.3k likes 5.0k retweets 2.1k replies

**show 5,429 more replies**

**daisy** @ _maisatostan_

OMG CONGRATS TO THE LOVELY COUPLE!!!

39 mins ago 2.6k likes 1.5k retweets 479 replies

**show 62,096 more replies**

“No Sokka, we are NOT getting married in a Target,” Zuko sighed.

“But Baby! We MET in a Target! Think of the parallels,” Sokka whined. 

“Only you,” Zuko shook his head. Zuko had gotten up the courage to propose to Sokka once they got back to their condo, and Sokka very enthusiastically said yes, and had been admiring the sleek silver ring on his finger ever since. 

“BABE,” Sokka screeched, “we need to tell our fans!!”

**socks** ✓ @ _ boomerangguy _

i no longer have an amazing s/o 😔😔😔😔 i now have an amazing fiance!!!!!

2 mins ago 539 likes 218 retweets 287 replies

**show 287 replies**

“Hey Zuko,” Sokka said, smirking slightly, “how good do you think engagement sex is?”

“Not as good as married sex, probably,” Zuko deadpanned. 

“Wanna find out? bites lip suggestively” Sokka said winking.

“Did you really say ‘bites lip suggestively’ out loud?”

“So what if I did.”

“I love you so much, you fucking dork,” Zuko breathed into a kiss to Sokka’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u sm for reading!  
> if u have any suggestions about how this story should go, or have any comments about things i should change/rewrite pls lmk!!!  
> comments and kudos are vvvvv much appreciated i love all of u sm!! <3  
> also come interact w me on tumblr [@summersoflike](https://summersoflike.tumblr.com) or [@jeansmoreau](https://jeansmoreau.tumblr.com)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it! this is my first fanfic so ahhh anywaysssss kudos and comments absolutely make my day  
> and i hope yall are doing wonderfully!! <3 lots of love  
> pls join my new [discord server](https://discord.gg/u7erkzfNnq) :)  
> im also on twitter [@JEANM0REAU](https://twitter.com/JEANM0REAU) though im not rlly sure how to use twitter still lol


End file.
